Star Wars Duels: Darth Vader vs Exar Kun
by Darth Saevus
Summary: Did you ever want to see a battle between famous Force users who didn't live in the same time? Now this is your chance! I give you the famous battle between . . . Darth Vader versus Exar Kun


PROLOGUE:

A terrible figure kneeling in the darkness before the evil emperor was present: the fallen Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Lord of Sith, Darth Vader.

"What is thy bidding, my master.", Vader added humble as always.

The emperor on his throne immersed totally with the dark side of the Force, added, "The rebels are succeeding in their efforts to add more people to their cause." Vader was looking to his master protected by the shadows that surrounded his very physical being.

"If the rebels will achieve their goal, we could lose. After we have struggled so much in bringing justice and peace to a galaxy gripped in turmoil, all this could end in one day.", the emperor added firmly.

"Yes, master.", Vader bent his head breathing inside his imposing black mask.

"There are a couple of laboratories on the fourth moon of the Yavin gas giant, where an ancient Dark Lord named Naga Sadow created an apparatus that turns Force sensitive into ordinary men, like those who serve us. And it can restore back their powers if its user desires to."

"I understand, master. I will leave at once."

The emperor didn't finish the conversation,

"Don't go, Lord Vader. That is not a mission for you, but for our Sith servants. Deliver them this message."

"Yes, master.", Vader was speaking to the emperor getting up.

An imperial vessel penetrated Yavin's fourth moon's atmosphere flying over its lush fauna. Aboard, thirteen acolytes informed by Vader and sent by the emperor were coming out in formation one after the other following their leader, the human male Krata'kaaar.

"That's it, boys. We finally made it. . ."

". . .the Sith temples!", Krata'kaaar took his red mask off in reverence for that place.

"Sir, in which temple we should go searching?", the one from his right added.

"Lord Vader was told by our emperor that the device we are looking for it is located in the Great Temple."

Krata'kaaar prepared his men entering in the Great Temple to look for that device which was capable to turn the odds in the emperor's favor, knowing if they fail him the death was not to be questioned.

As they were walking through the very ancient structure, dark side energies touched their flesh. Krata'kaaar felt his power in the Force so concentrated that it spread through all the Sith temples. A lower level, in an isolation chamber in the same place with them, a green hefty beast was awakened by the powerful energies irradiating from the man's body. The green monster broke the chamber with bare hands, and instructed by its maker the awkward creature used its senses tracking down the potent power's source.

An acolyte addressed to his leader feeling how strong he became,

"Sir, I can sense the dark side strong in you, intensified. It glows brightly into my eye."

Then the beast's presence rippled the Force, causing an echo,

"Have you sensed it? Something's coming.", added Krata'kaaar.

Maintaining their direction, one from his right heard loud footsteps on the hallway,

"Did you hear that?", he turned back his head.

The monstrosity creature affirmed its presence roaring whilst it ran, leaving tiny deformations into ground because of its enormous weight.

Krata'kaaar told them to ignite their red lightsabres and destroy the abhorrent twisted being. The beast struck them with the physical strength of four Wookiees and the ferocity of two Zabraks, hurling Krata'kaaar and his subordinates in the air merely with its arms, hitting them by the Great Temple's inside walls. They dodged the creature's attacks trying to pierce it, yet its skin was impenetrable, indestructible, a lightsabre was no match for such beast as that.

The green monster broke one acolyte's column spine with its right arm, the green monster ripped another's head. Krata'kaaar created an invisible shield by using the Force, so concentrated that it violently unleashed itself hurling the beast by the temple's ruined walls, even stunning it. But the force wave was so destructive it affected Krata'kaar's own body.

As result in unleashing such powerful energies, his right shoulder was injured, the arm was so affected that his veins spontaneous exploded. His left leg was badly struck by the powerful force wave, his brown eyes were puffed, especially the right one.

If he had learned the technique of healing his broken body he could have continued the fight, but he wasn't a force to be recognized, or a dominant and respected figure, he was but a simple imperial servant.

With his last strength he headed to the Great Temple's exit leaving his eleven men behind to save his own life.

Outside of the temple, the acolytes' screams of despair could be heard very clearly. Krata'kaaar was able to sense feelings of terror and fear, he could sense a chill descending on his column spine, he had goose bumps.

He entered in the imperial vessel intending to leave that cursed place, but then, the imposing voice of Lord Vader echoed in his terrified mind,

If you will fail the emperor, you are sentenced to a sure death

He knew he couldn't have turned back without accomplishing the task for which they were sent, a worse fate awaited him if he came back with nothing. But what was worse, to be killed by the emperor or an angry beast, he wondered himself.

As his thoughts were moving, frantically, the green creature came out of the Great Temple with an extraordinary sprint amazingly jumping on the vessel's upper part. He heard the beast's roaring, thirsty for blood and fight, he saw the beast breaking the vessel's ceiling and its protective glasses, empowered by pure, uncontrolled anger.

Despite of his weakened condition Krata'kaaar created a shock wave so potent it hurled back the monster three hundred meters. Yet that wave made through the power of Force not only threw away that beast, but destroyed the vessel's main interface.

The man enhanced his legs' speed tremendously managing to escape the beast's attacks, but with a huge price, he was completely drained of his strength and he was exhausted.

Krata'kaaar made his way through the forest running desperately to save his life spotting another structure situated on a volcanic island in the middle of a deep lake reached just on foot by stepping stones. These stones were set a few centimeters beneath the water's surface, forcing all who crossed them to approach the temple with their heads bowed, watching their feet. He crossed the stones without thinking to the consequences entering into that temple, but this one was unfamiliar to him.

Before arriving on Yavin 4, the emperor informed them just about one or two temples, the Great Temple created by Lord Sadow's Massassi subspecies and the Blue Leaf temple. In spite of his extensive knowledge of the Sith, the emperor had never set foot on Yavin's fourth moon, he merely studied certain aspects regarding Sith magic and Sith alchemy through Naga Sadow's holocron.

The temple, where he barely could stand up, was a little different. At a closer inspection the building was neater and not really wrecked as the rest of them, Krata'kaar had no doubt that this temple was not an invention of Lord Sadow.

The green huge monster was running impressively fast, Krata'kaaar tried to contact the Sith Emperor but the device from his right hand exploded in thousands of pieces before his sight. Krata'kaaar ignited his lightsabre ready to defend himself, but the beast suddenly stopped at the shore.

"How weird. . .", the human added.

Then, uncanny voices were heard in all over the temple's chamber's catacombs, voices of curiosity, and with a thirst for power. Krata'kaaar moved the lightsabre's blade in a right oblique position,

"Who's there?", he looked all over the place.

"Show yourself!", he noticed a quick blackened blue shadow behind his back fading away from his sight. Krata'kaaar stepped back moving slowly to the temple's exit, and then a dark presence behind him, he sensed. He rapidly turned his face and saw a specter having a human shape, long hair, yellow eyes, and wearing an ancient armor.

The specter emanated powerful dark side energies, enough to leave Krata'kaaar without words.

"So much time has passed since I haven't seen the day light.", the disturbing spectre added.

"Who, who are you?", Krata'kaaar asked.

"Didn't you study history at all?"

"I was told to search a device that removes beings of their connection to the Force, but I couldn't take it. That beast outside won't allow me."

"Ah, yes. . ., Lord Sadow's Great Temple."

"So you do know who Naga Sadow is."

"Yes, I am a Jedi Master who had been trapped millennia ago by Naga Sadow for his evil experiments."

"Jedi, but the dark side runs strong with you ghost?"

"That Sith Lord turned my spirit from light to darkness, altered my very essence, denying my join with the spirits of the other Jedi. And I can't rest.", the ghost seemed sorrowed.

"If you are a Jedi, then why the beast stopped suddenly haunting me when you appeared?"

"Naga Sadow had instructed that creature not to attack this place given he conducted some of his important tests."

"Look, Jedi. If I'll set free your spirit, will you help me or tell me how to kill that beast?"

"I assure you, you have my word.", the seemingly humble spirit nodded.

"So what do we do?", Krata'kaaar told the spirit.

"Beneath this chamber there are catacombs consisted of other chambers interlinked by tunnels. The last chamber has the coffin of one of Lord Sadow's most privileged servants, inside that coffin you'll find what you need to annihilate this monstrosity."

"What I will find there, Jedi?"

"I don't want to ruin your curiosity.", the spirit added flowing in the air.

"But how I'll find that room?"

"Follow these streaks of visible energies, they will lead you straight to Naga Sadow's servant's tomb.", the ghost slowly faded."

Krata'kaaar followed those streaks of energies venturing through gloomy catacombs barely seen by the physical eye. After fifteen minutes of walking through tunnels he found finally the last chamber, the tomb. There resided the statue of a human, perhaps it was a representation of Lord Naga Sadow's privileged servant, but the statue's face was too ruined by time to be recognized. He gently approached the sarcophagus following the source of those irradiating energies,

"Spirit, I made it. What now?"

"Inside the coffin there's a lightsaber, an armor and a Sith gauntlet.", the ghost reappeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"I tried to pierce that monster, but I couldn't."

"I assure you, this lightsabre is one of a kind."

"Then, let's do this.", the man put his hands on the sarcophagus softly opening it and saw that the ghost of the Jedi said the truth,

"You were right, Jedi. I can sense some serious power imbued into this ancient things.", Krata'kaaar smiled looking to them, admiring them.

He put that Sith gauntlet on his right arm, he took off his imperial costume dressing with that light battle suit and he picked up the double lightsabre.

"Thanks old Jedi ghost, but sadly for you, I serve the Sith, so don't expect to really save you.", Krata'kaaar laughed while leaving the tomb.

"Before leaving you, by the way, what's your name Jedi Master, may I ask?"

"I am Exar Kun. . .", the ghost said to Krata'kaaar while he was leaving that tomb knowing the emperor won't grant him anything though he has saved himself from a great bane, but unexpectedly the trapped spirit screamed,

". . .Dark Lord of the Sith!", the spirit's cry echoed through all the temple.

"Lord of the Sith?", the human said to the specter, terrified.

The spirit of that ancient Sith Lord was amused,

"I can't believe you really thought that story with 'I am the spirit of a tormented Jedi Master waiting to be saved.'."

Krata'kaaar tried to leave that temple as soon as possible, yet Exar Kun's ancient spirit stunned his entire body collapsing some parts of the ceiling on him, hurting him. He shouted trying to move the concrete parts off of his wounded body but the strength left him, he was totally exhausted, only keeping his eyes open.

The power hungry specter that wasn't a Jedi as he claimed to, now had his chance, the chance to rise again once more to conquer the galaxy.

Kun laughed again possessing Krata'kaaar's body ripping his soul, sending it in the darkest parts of the Netherworld of the Force.

Those little pieces of the ceiling covering that broken body were hurled in the air by a powerful wave of screams, it was Exar Kun.

When he took over the acolyte's body, Kun used his power to heal it with a technique learned from his even older Sith Master, Freedon Nadd.

"It's so good to be back.", Exar Kun was filled with joy.

"Now it's the time to leave this damn place, and to rebegin my work of the dark side.", Kun gazed at his bracelet, tightening his fist, remembering of the good old days.

In flesh and blood once more, the presence that was holding back the beast, was gone.

The ferocious beast stood outside for fifteen minutes waiting for the one that violated their precious temples.

At the temple's entrance a tall shadow appeared wearing the Dark Lord's Sith weapon, his Sith gauntlet and his battle suit. The green beast violently roared because the Dark Temple was violated, for all that the violator wasn't killed.

The bulky creature was running and crying raising its left claw to strike down the intruder but Exar Kun affirmed his presence raising his right hand with calm, devoid of any emotions,

"Stop Kalgrath, your lord has come back among the living.", and the beast stopped bowing before him.

A very, very long time had passed, in his memories Kalgrath had been a Massassi, a red hefty creature, now looking at him, he was big and frightening, still imbued with the power of the dark side, with Kun's power of the dark side.

"The time was not merciful with you, Kalgrath, it turned you into a huge beast. The time had made my work that I could've done it in a few seconds of not for the Jedi trapping my spirit by my Dark Temple.", Kun touched Kalgrath's abominable muscles and his arms feeling the dark side was still running strong within his mutated body.

"However you could be more useful for me in this repulsive shape."

Exar Kun was a perfected dark side master, a consummate Sith sorcerer and an unparalleled Sith alchemist. The Sith Masters would have needed countless years of studying and practicing to achieve such prowess. This Sith Lord had done such wondrous things in no more than two years.

Kun abandoned his volcanic isle heading the Great Temple to get in a secret ancient hangar bay that resided under Naga Sadow's worshipped temple. He knew the location of the hangar learning about it from Sadow's journals stored in the Dark Lord's Corsair, but he had never visited that place, he had never seen it, yet he was fully aware of its existence.

He entered in Sadow's temple venturing deeper and deeper in that wrecked construction. Twenty minutes later walking without the slightest clue throughout the temple's areas, he had a minor breakdown,

"By Nadd's amulets!", he struck the wall in anger with his left fist.

"I walk around here like a drunk man.", he retracted his fist.

"It seems I can't find that place in usual ways.", Kun left a hole in the wall with his fist's mark.", he calmly spoke alone.

He closed the physical eye seeing the hangar bay through the Force's sight. There were countless of small replicates of Derriphan battleships in size as his old starship Starstorm One, they were semi-organic engineered by the Massassi's master shortly after his physical death. Except one that was functioning properly, all were ruined and broken.

Fifteen minutes later, Kun discovered the place that he desired so much to find, but the entrance to it was entirely sealed, entering, such aim wasn't possible. Maybe the time had wrecked the battleships of their grandor, but the temples were tougher than ever.

"Sadow was smart enough to block the access there.", he touched the gate.

"I think, I should. . .", he stepped back a few inches.

". . . destroy this damn door!", Kun smashed the concrete gate with his left hand by his sheer physical strength.

When Exar Kun took over Krata'kaaar's body, he molded it by his imagination, he increased the body's muscles' size, he turned the blue color of the eyes to yellow, he made the head's hair darker growing longer, his second body was almost similar to his first.

He got close the half-organic ships finding a private manual of Sith alchemy in a secure metal compartment he broke it in a single strike with his blue lightsabre. It was in the manual where Kun found out that Sadow discovered the technique of transforming crude rocks into raw metal and how he created those Derriphan battleships by mixing them with some of his Massassi servants. In the manual the Dark Lord noted the necessary steps to accomplish such things. Two requirements were obvious: Sith alchemy mastery and a lot of strength in the dark side. Kun took Sadow's notes hoping he would find many other tremendous techniques of dark side alchemy.

Kun lay his hand on the working replicate Derriphan battleship about to open it, then a voice manifested,

"Sith Lord Sadow, is that you?"

"Sith Lord, yes, Sadow, no."

"What happened to master Sadow?", the ship lit second by second.

"That old lord's gone. But you have now a new master."

"No one has the authority to fly me, but Lord Naga Sadow himself."

"Massassi living battleship, I am Exar Kun, Dark Lord!", he cracked his teeth frowning his gaze.

"Sadow had bestowed his title upon his apprentice Freedon Nadd, and his apprentice Nadd at his turn had bestowed it upon me to continue lord Naga Sadow's legacy."

"I command you!", Kun said it with cracked teeth pointing at the battleship with his index finger.

The semi-organic battleship sensed the man's spoken the truth while powerfully, extremely powerfully dark side energies irradiated from his flesh, and was ready to embrace its new master.

"I am yours to command, and only yours, Exar Kun, my lord.", the battleship responded with another set of flashes reflecting into his eyes.

He got in the semi-organic battleship sitting in the front seat looking for the command buttons, unknowing such ship as that wasn't meant to be piloted by hands,

"There's no way to control this ship in an ordinary mode. I am your pilot, my lord. I will fly it for you.", the battleship's voice gently affirmed.

Kun laughed the third time excited for galactic dominance, but his joy disappeared when he saw exit was ruined, covered by awkward tough plants,

maybe some failed experiments of Lord Sadow in trying to alter or infuse plants with dark side power.

"I was that close, and those leafs aren't letting me to regain the galaxy that rightfully belongs to me."

"The rumors have it that my former Lord Naga Sadow was responsible for these stupidities. He made us after these plants appeared here. They rapidly grew attaching on that gate."

"Open the upper trapdoor."

"What are you trying to do my lord?"

"I'll blast my way through these ridiculous mindless things."

Kun got on the ship's upper part concentrating all of his inner power of hatred and rage into the Sith gauntlet unleashing a bright blast of dark side energies disintegrating the huge plants, blowing apart even the exit's concrete gate in millions of fragments, the hit was so volatile it reached the Great Temple's top blasting it entirely.

The hybrid battleship remained silenced but informing his lord about how Sadow wanted his initial designs being immune to the effects of the Force, whether if it was Sadow's dark side alchemy mastery that finally made them like that or it was just an accident of nature, that was much unknown.

The small battleship waited for Exar Kun's order, of his new master,

"Take me to Ossus. I want to see how are my 'fellow Jedi'."

And then Kun asked the hybrid ship,

"Do you have any name, Massassi ship?"

"I am Bakassshe.", the ship flashed talking.

"Nice to meet you, Bakassshe.", Kun spoke to him firmly, somewhat gently.

"Now fly me away from this cursed moon."

"Yes, my lord."

Kun suddenly remembered about his bipedal pet, the green mutated Massassi,

"Kalgrath, what're you waitin' for?", Kalgrath was running to the ship as fast he could.

"Enter, unless if you don't want to spend your entire life on this wretched place.", Kalgrath got into the ship before his lord Kun was about to fly away from the Yavin system.

Hours passed, but the imperial acolytes didn't return, neither with the device to fill the emperor's dark heart with joy, nor dying because they failed him.

The Sith apprentice Darth Vader came before the emperor to give him the report. Vader kneeled breathing with difficulty, all of these because of that man who refused to come with him, Obi Wan Kenobi, that man who just sat watching him burning in agony on Mustafar,

"Master, hours have passed since your Sith acolytes went to Yavin's fourth moon."

"Indeed. I am attempting to contact them from here, but they are all dead."

Vader remembered of Krata'kaaar, his most favorite indirect subordinate, he wanted to remind Sidious of him,

"What about their leader, Krata'kaaar?"

The emperor was trying to contact him through the Force,. But he saw was something entirely different,

Who're you? Get out of my head.", it was Krata'kaaar's body. The emperor himself felt that his acolyte's very essence was gone.

The emperor saw a small part of the view: a bizarre ship and the endless cosmos until that very presence vanquished him from there, Get out of my mind!, the emperor was suddenly hurled from his luxurious throne by a wave of dark side energy. Vader bent over grabbing his master's back helping him to get up, "Are you alright, master?", Vader sounded worried.

"The acolytes are destroyed. Including Krata'kaaar.", the emperor addressed to Vader calmly.

"What happened to them?", curious. Vader added.

"I felt the presence of a darksider in Krata'kaaar's flesh. Extremely potent in the Force."

It was the first time Vader heard such a news, "What should we do, master?"

"Take a group of stormtroopers and a row of acolytes, and sojourn Yavin 4.", the emperor came back sitting down on his imperial chair.

"Yes, master.", Vaded added leaving the scene with elegance.

"Remember lord Vader about happened to your unfortunate wife. Make it up for her by accomplishing this task."

The emperor opened him a past wound of his heart, motivating him to not fail. The emperor's words about his wife Pádme Amidala made memories with her to play in his mind, first joyful, followed by sadness, and eventually by suffering.

As the massive battleship entered in the moon's atmosphere, Vader spotted the temple where he fought with Asajj Ventress in his long distanced past as a knight under the tutelage of his Jedi Master. Obi Wan Kenobi.

The temple's peak was completely destroyed in millions of concrete fragments that filled all the soil, he took notice of ancient chambers beneath Lord Naga Sadow's temple interlinked by tunnels. Vader was impressed, rarely impressed, he feared, even when it was the first time in his career as a Sith Lord when that happened, he has never seen since his life as a Jedi such tremendous demonstration of power in the Force.

Vader was sitting on his chair, sensing how the ship's turbulences passively were shaking his body.

One of the massive battleship's pilots shouted to the other next to him to be heard because of the ship's low pitch sounds,

"Ask Vader where should we land!?"

Vader was in the middle of the ideas for a plan, of how should they deal with a new problem that could be much more significant than the rebels themselves, when he was contacted by the second pilot,

"Lord Vader, where should we land?"

Vader interrupted his planning, "Near the Great Temple, the one with a hole in its top."

"Understood, Lord Vader.", the pilot resumed his daily activity.

The big battleship landed sumptuous and majestic with its loudly engines, loud enough to deaf a person if it was nearby such sounds with increased intensity.

Vader marched with his huge army, searching all the areas between the Great Temple constructed by the Massassi.

He ordered his men to open each door they found in their way. Chambers with bizzare objects, big golden spheres that seemed to drain Force energy, chambers with alchemized creatures, worms that looked preserved in a stasis field. Unknowing what should it be done with them, Vader contacted the emperor,

"Master, I've found a couple of strange devices, alchemized worms empowered by the dark side, which I presume they are the miniature of the Sith wyrms."

"I thought it was better to report you that."

The emperor has studied for a long period the alchemy of the old Sith, he was an admirer of lord Naga Sadow's prowess, he learned from his Sith holocron and still hasn't achieved such skilfulness, for him, Naga Sadow was the culmination in the entire Sith history regarding the field of alchemy.

"After you have searched those areas entirely, bring me Lord Naga Sadow's works.", the emperor knew that if he gets his hands on Sadow's creations, he could use them to crush the Rebel Alliance.

The emperor's words were followed by other,

"Have my acolytes survived?"

Vader was surrounded by their corpses, violently torn apart, "No, master. You were right about this."

"Then it means my senses haven't deceived me."

Vader ended the transmission with his master, resuming their investigation in finding what happened on the moon and succeeding the dead acolytes' mission. The secret hangar was about to be discovered by Vader, instead, he found an enormous chamber containing mutants kept in preserving capsules. He slowly walked towards them, touching the glass with his black gloves, breathing, fascinated by those creations. He took the communication aparatus from his belt informing the Sith emperor about one last thing.

Waves of dark energies surrounded his body, emanating through the chamber's atmosphere affecting the capsules. The mutants had a sharp sense of smell, enough to smell their presence stuck in capsules. They opened their eyes chaotic moving their cadaverous slender limbs, they broke the capsules' glass roaring and screaming. Vader with his men ignited their red lightsabres illuminating the gloomy place, the stormtroopers pulled their hands on the trigger, the zombie-like creatures were ready to bite, thirsty by blood and those who had midi-chlorians.

Sadow's mutants made imeasurable victims: their bite was deadly, the yellow substance secreted in their mouth oozing on their teeth was pure venom. The mortal venom was empowered by the dark side, it killed to a first bite.

The stormtroopers were first, bitten by arms, by chest or by neck, the imperial acolytes fell next, bitten by back, almost sucked by blood. Vader's men were gone, but their deaths also brought with them dozens of Sadow's abhorred mutants. The last man standing was Darth Vader himself, he was refusing to lose, he strengthened himself with his emotions, hatred, anger and ire. Those feelings let him to move extremely fast despite his heavy black armor that doomed him for eternity. Vader threw straight his red lightsaber slicing a few mutants, some beheaded, other cut in half. He gripped his lightsaber's hilt in the air through the Force, a lightsabre flying like a boomerang returning to him. Naga Sadow's mutants bit his dark cape ripping it, scratching his cybernetic arms and legs. Having his attention drawn by mutants trying jumping on his masked face, one got behind his back destroying half of the breathing mask.

The cadaverous creatures tortured Vader with their gifted weapons from the Sith alchemy, their mouth and their claws. They damaged the suit that kept him alive, the dark side, yet, didn't allow him to die, he fed from the agony that tortured his almost robotic body. Vader's pain increased, mouths tasting from his half-robotic burnt flesh, Vader cried as loud as he could,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", Vader's Force scream hurled the mutants in air, hitting them by walls, smacking them by floor, the very structure of the Great Temple was shaken by the magnitude of his cry.

Vader was broken, but his will was greater. With the detachment gone, he had to complete their task.

First, he visited the chamber where three golden sphere were suspended in air, then he transported them near the huge battleship in twenty minutes. Second, he took those capsules with exorgoths trapped in stasis field. Forty minutes passed for Vader to end the mission as the emperor was expecting.

Pilots and engineers aboard the ship were waiting to hear about what happened, but they saw only Vader, physically destroyed. Some of medical droids daily walking on the battleship came to him grabbing his injured flesh which lay on the ground. A few of the engineers were worried about his medical condition,

"Lord Vader, what happened!?", dozens of voices propagated to his ears, but he ignored them concerned more about his own disastrous incident.

Four medical droids placed Vader on a floating medical stretcher, removing the impurities found on the black costume, fixing his damaged robotic limbs. His amplified immune system by the dark side kept the venom to distance on his skin.

Back on the second Death Star, common slaves and droids specially designed for lifting and moving objects were taking Naga Sadow's three golden spheres and his exorgoths in the stasis field to the Emperor's laboratories.

The hooded emperor came to see his apprentice, Vader was among the big crowd on the battleship coming outside, again adopting an imposing stance with his repaired body.

Sith apprentice and Sith Master met each other, the student bending his head in respect for his teacher,

"Master, they are all gone, but I ended their goal."

"Yes, I have felt the life leaving their bodies, but I am pleased you did not fail me."

Vader was satisfied about it, now that he proved he was better than his former student, Galen Marek,

"After all you might not be a *broken shell of your former self*.", the emperor smiled a little trying to boost Vader's moral.

Vader had something to say, wishing to report to his emperor,

"Master, during my journey back on this battle station, I was wondering. . ."

The emperor gazed filled with pride at Naga Sadow's heritage as it was brought to him when his student drew his attention,

"For now, it is enough what we have done. Go rest, my friend."

Vader remembered about the zombie-like creatures that attacked him there on the moon, but on second thought he deemed that problem to be insignificant since they were already slain, yet he informed the emperor about one thing,

"Master, when I and my group entered in Yavin's fourth moon's atmosphere, I have seen a huge hole in the Great Temple's peak of Dark Lord Naga Sadow, completely blasted, I have noticed even the hidden chambers beneath the temple.", Vader got the emperor's attention.

The emperor was descended into his mind, he remembered about many things he studied when he was under the tutelage of his own teacher,

"I have a suspicion, but I have to be sure about this.", the emperor instructed Vader to see what's happening with the Rebel Alliance, while he was retreating in his private chambers to see if his hunch will turn to be real.

Exar Kun's half-organic ship penetrated Ossus's atmosphere, he watched to its vast lands, they were all in ruins, even the fauna had suffered changes, Ossus was barely recognized now as a Jedi-dedicated world.

Kun sat on a comfortable spheric chair playing with his lightsabre's double hilt, twisting it and again twisting to not getting bored, while Bakassshe flew over all the possible wrecked landscapes to visit the Ossus Jedi Library as the ship was told by Exar Kun.

Bakassshe slowly landed near the Library of Ossus, much as anything around them, that structure had been almost decayed, Kun was surprised how it lasted so long and didn't collapse after the Great Sith War started by his forces of the dark side.

Kun got out of his ship assigning Kalgrath to watch it while he was heading the Ossus library, thinking he might find ancient relics preserved by the Jedi of old still somewhere within that ancient building. He stepped forward to the wrecked structure with overconfidence, but he sensed presences, a group of humans. The men quickly appeared out of nowhere to welcome their guest.

Those people spoke an unknown tongue, he never heard it in his whole life, but he hunched their intentions, they were a tribe judging by the way they were dressed, almost a savage tribe. Kun expected he could twist their minds, create even a new team of loyal darksiders, far better than his past one.

Exar Kun was desperately to rising to power once again, he tried reasoning through body language. All his attempts were in vain, the tribe was extremely devoted to the light side of the Force. He tried to seduce them making them willingly pledging to the dark side's power by telling them he was a Jedi Knight, one sent to save them, he thought he could trick them as he did with those before, in the old Republic's times. However, the tribe stood resolved, they saw through the fog of his lies, they felt his malevolent intentions.

Exar Kun raised his open hands to sky looking at the planet's warm sun, Adega Besh

"I am your savior, the knight sent from other worlds to bring you on the right path."

In the middle of Kun's attempt, the tribe's head accompanied by his two councilors returned from some important things back there.

The tribe's chief and his two councilors figured out of that man's intentions asking him to leave and go back from wherever he came from. Kun tried and tried, but they were fiercely decided, the verbal atmosphere was getting worse and worse.

A holocron filled with Sith power Kun showed them, in hopes to lure them. The tribe was uncorrupted, in anger Kun shouted out loud,

"If you don't join me out of your initiative. . ."

The people swore him in their misunderstood language,

". . .then you'll gonna do it chained by these Sith spirits I took from Sadow's lab!", Kun destroyed the device with his bare hands releasing evil spirits that possessed the tribe's members, turning them into puppets of that Dark Lord.

Now Exar Kun could finally speak with them,

"From this day on, you're my servants, servants of the New Brotherhood of Sith.", he said standing on a big rock imposing his dominance over the tribe twisted by the dark side as the rays of Adega Besh sun descended upon him. Exar Kun knew he did what he has proposed himself, but the light side was still potent on Ossus, especially in one place.

He felt an overwhelming wave of light side energy irradiating from an ancient tree. Kun ordered to his loyal adepts to show him that tree which continuously sapped his dark powers.

The Sith Brotherhood's members led him to the tree, Kun got close to it, Kun touched the tree's trunch, whilst the other stood behind him. When Kun lay his index finger on it, Kun sensed his strengths decreasing. He tried taking off his palm of the tree, but on a sudden, his palm was attached. Kun tried and tried to take off his hand, but the tree seemed didn't want to let him, like a mysterious presence was inside the arbor.

The old tree wasn't letting Kun to take off his hand no matter how much physical strength he was using, and it continued draining his dark side energy. His fingers were injured, the blood was seeping on his left palm, Kun was in agony, he felt how the pure light was destroying his tainting darkness.

Exar Kun was curious about many aspects of the life, but the curiosity of losing his strengths was not one of them.

Kun was angry, he cracked his teeth, he frowned his gaze towards his servants who just stood and watched waiting for his command.

Kun was furious, he shouted to his servants filled with rage,

"What are you waitin' for, cursed spirits!? Unite your powers to set me free, sacrifice yourselves if you must to!", he pointed his index finger at them, as the strength of the light side was shaking every limb of his body.

His men united their dark side powers summoning visible dark side energies manifested under the shape of a big black claw that grabbed Exar Kun entirely, trying to lower the tree's effects over their supreme Dark Lord.

That black claw made contact with the ancient arbor, but the arbor emanated even more light side energy destroying those dark side energies created by the Dark Lord's members of the New Brotherhood of Sith. Their black claw turned to smoke spreading into the air, vanquished by the tree's benevolent energy.

"Useless Sith spirits. . .!", Kun yelled filled with ire and hatred crackling his teeth again.

"It looks like I have to do everything by myself!", Kun quickly took his blue lightsaber to slice the tree that continuously was draining his powers. The blue blade of the double hilt was activated, its dark side taint competing with the arbor's light side aura.

He was ready to slash the tree in half with the double hilt's upper blade while the bottom one he didn't ignite it to protect his face when he had sliced the tree. Kun raised vertically his lightsaber to slash the tree horizontally. When Kun's blade was almost close to the tree's surface. A face, two eyes, a nose, and a mouth appeared out of nowhere, Kun immediately retracted back the lightsabre's blade.

He stared, shocked, what could have been that arbor, he wondered himself. The tree inhaled and exhaled fresh air once again, opened its eyes once more, tasted the warm breeze, the dust on its wooden lips. The arbor sighed softly moving its lips,

"Exar Kun, you will never succeed in defeating the light, the light cannot be destroyed.", the talking tree didn't let the Sith Lord to escape to bring his darkness over the galaxy. But the tree's voice was familiar to him. Somehow he knew it, he remembered it,

"Master Ood Bnar. . .", Kun laughed still injured and continuously sapped by his power.

"So you haven't killed yourself, that's nice to know.", Kun smirked.

"Exar Kun, the light side always shall triumph over those who are in the custody of the dark side. Cease to use it, and you may repent yourself. It's still not too late. It never is.", the Jedi Master tried dragging him into the Ossus' soil.

"Nonsense, Jedi. I'll destroy you right now!", Kun punched Ood with his right fist amplifying it with the dark side, but the Jedi was intact. Kun sent a cry of despair to his servants, but they were stunned by the Jedi's impressive abilities. He tried punching Ood with his right fist amped by the dark side, but that had no effect either, and then Kun suddenly burst filled with anger, hatred and ire,

"If you can't do anything, then I'll take your own dark side energies!", Exar Kun put his sabrestaff back in his belt directing his right hand to his members of the New Brotherhood of Sith. Kun drained their spirits reciting a similar spell he used it on his Massassi back on Yavin 4 to last for four thousand years,

"Nu reiklauti tave midwan iv tave jen' garthaz nu tave iv tave jen' garthaz zaveti je'as nun!", he siphoned their dark side energies to annihilate Ood Bnar's light side energy waves. He succeeded, Kun freed himself from Ood's wooden surface leaping a few meters back.

Exar Kun activated both parts of his lightsabre, he filled the device with all the emotions he had, despise, fury and wrath. Kun froze Ood Bnar performing a straight strike toward him slicing the neti horizontally. Ood Bnar exploded in hundreds of fragments, but not leaving this world without a warning,

"You may have defeated me, but the Jedi will rise again."

"And when they do, I'll strike them down.", Kun deactivated his double lightsabre watching how the neti Jedi Master was disintegrating turning slowly to nothing more but dust.

Exar Kun returned back to his half-organic ship taking Kalgrath and abandoned Ossus, leaving only death behind him.

Darth Vader stood next to the emperor's throne and the emperor himself on their second Death Star, but now with a new figure, Luke Skywalker himself, son of Anakin Skywalker, a member of the Rebel Alliance.

"You want this, don't you?", the emperor put his hand on Luke's green lightsabre.

"The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed.", Luke felt how the anger was taking his mind.

"Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger.", Luke inhaled and exhaled.

"With each passing moment you make yourself more my servant.", the emperor was telling him.

"No.", Luke added calming his emotions.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine.", the emperor laughed. Luke heard those words and he took his lightsabre back to strike down the emperor who twisted his father's heart and soul, but the green blade was met by a red one. Vader's. His father's. When their blades clashed, they both felt a ripple through the fabric of Force, including the emperor.

"What was that!?", Luke felt his heart pulsating the blood faster and faster.

The emperor felt a Jedi presence leaving the physical realm, but killed by a distinct presence he felt on Yavin four. Now it was a good time for the emperor to send his apprentice to a sure death, he read his thoughts all that time during every conversation they have had. The emperor was sure he couldn't kill two Skywalkers at once. And he was aware of Vader's treason.

"Lord Vader, cease!", his apprentice deactivated his red lightsabre.

"The presence I tried to discover, I have succeed at last. It is an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, one who is thirsty for power and dominance. You will find him on Ossus, he is known as Exar Kun."

Vader has faced many dangerous foes during his life as both Jedi and Sith, but not a Dark Lord, especially the Dark Lord Exar Kun.

"Master, I have heard about that Lord of the old Sith order. He has never lost in his life a battle, such was his lightsabre prowess. It took thousand of Jedi to encase his spirit by the Massassi temples."

Luke when watched to the emperor, when to Vader, "Yes, my apprentice. But if you will succeed in destroying him, the opportunity to overthrow me shall rise for you.", the emperor laughed once more at Vader reminding him he knew all along of his inner plots.

"Yes, master.", Vader bent his head.

"But what about my son?"

"Don't worry, he won't be harmed. It is to valuable for me alive than dead.", the emperor smirked.

"Father, let me come with you. I can help with this, even if we are in opposite sides.", Luke lay his robotic hand over his father's right shoulder.

"No, my son. I cannot risk losing you, you are too important for me.", Vader looked anywhere but in his son's eyes.

"So satisfying, but you have work to do, Lord Vader.", the emperor affirmed in their talk.

"Yes, master.", Vader ignored Luke's words and left the room in silence.

"Father, no.", Luke said calm.

"Your father walks to certain death, my son."

"You!?", Luke frowned his gaze.

"Don't worry, my new apprentice. Consider your father's death as a motivation for you to begin your path rechristened in the well of the dark side.", the emperor laughed.

"I swear if something's gonna happen to him, I'm gonna kill you.", Luke stared with his frowned gaze to the emperor.

"That is what I am expecting from you, my new apprentice. Your first kill shall seal your path as Jedi and will turn you forever to the Sith side.", the emperor smirked to Luke's bold words.

Exar Kun left the library heading back to his hybrid ship leaving Ossus for good.

He was heading to Coruscant, he knew there was the place where you could really gather some loyal forces, and quite skilled ones. Bakassshe had questions to address to his master,

"My lord, why Coruscant?"

"Coruscant is big, Bakassshe, that's the place where I have slain my former Jedi Master when I came to rescue my backstabbing student, Ulic Qel-Droma. There I'll find someone who can help me. Besides that, a new Sith empire has taken over this galaxy, and this won't happen as long as I am living.", Exar Kun asked people to know what's happening in these times, they told him that the Sith have enslaved the galaxy and has seized most of the galaxy, two figures were the most familiar in the galaxy, the Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious, and his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader.

Exar Kun reached the Coruscant system and headed the planet that had the same name.

After five long hours of flying through space, Kun finally made it, he entered in Coruscant's atmosphere.

"See, this is Coruscant. This is the planet where I'll get to power once more. This time, it will be permanently!", Kun gazed at the ship's front window.

But unexpectedly, he was hit by a starfighter,

"Who fires at me, Bakassshe?", Kun put his hands over his head.

"It is an unknown ship to me, I don't know."

"Another useless thing.", Kun was angry with the ship.

Nevertheless, Kun sensed a powerful presence, the presence of another darksider, of a Sith, he knew he had to be either the emperor or his student, but which one?

The one who was attacking him, contacted him,

"I have come in the name of the empire."

"'In the name of the empire' of course, but who are you more exactly?"

"I am Darth Vader. Shadow Hand of the Galactic Emperor, Darth Sidious."

"And I wondered if you would wish to join our forces in defeating the emperor. You will be rewarded when I'll get that position."

Kun laughed at that Darth Vader's offer, "First, I don't need you, I am the greatest Dark Lord, little learner. Second, if someone's gonna be an emperor, that's me, not you.", he laughed again at Vader.

"Then be prepared to meet your end.", Vader added.

"Bring it on. Let's see what do you got.", Kun replied.

Both ships fought amazingly impressive, Kun's hybrid ship amplified by his dark side powers, and Vader's Sith starfighter flied by his exceptional piloting skills. Their both ships created a spectacular show in the sky: their laser blasts were seen almost everywhere by the citizens of Coruscant.

But Kun had enough, he knew that Vader's piloting skills were better than his, and he sent Kalgrath out of his own ship,

"Kalgrath, your life ends here.", the creature bowed.

"Time to go and meet your destiny, Kalgrath.", Exar Kun asked Bakassshe to open the upper trap door hurling Kalgrath on Vader's starfighter.

The beast began to tear apart Vader's starfighter, but Vader opposed,

"Get off my ship, beast!", Vader pushed Kalgrath away from his starfighter, but the creature managed to damage it, forcing him to land.

"If I am going down, I'll take you with me, Dark Lord.", Vader was able to shoot once more time in Kun's half-organic ship making his ship to crash as well.

"Hold on, my lord, we are hit."

"I know we are hit, but I am not sure if I'm gonna make it alive.", Kun's ship was in fire, his skin was roasting because of the extreme heat.

Kun tossed from a side to another side, the ship's nozzles were almost obliterated forcing him to hold the ship in the air with the Force.

Vader's dark suit helped him breathing when Kalgrath broke the starfighter's trap door, he used the Force staying attached by his starfighter.

Despite Vader's starfighter's damage, he shot with all the power in the semi-living ship that belonged to Exar Kun. However, Kun's ship was even worse, it was an ancient ship after all, Kun knew it. Vader's starfighter's attacked constantly Kun's ship with powerful green blasts from behind.

Kun stood up from his white luxurious chair wanting to strike down Darth Vader,

"Bakassshe, shutdown your defense systems and redirect the energy to your nozzles."

But what Kun did not know was the fact that his ship was able to regenerate its broken parts, though Sadow didn't live enough to make those ships regenerating themselves in a few seconds, it had to pass a long time.

"Lord Exar Kun, I can repair myself, but I need to use a significant portion from the energy that flows within my circuits."

"Then do it!", Kun shouted.

Bakassshe transferred a small portion of the nozzles' power for repairing. Kun utilized the Force creating a magnetic field that allowed him to stay on the half-organic ship's upper surface. Kun used his fingertips of his both hands; black bolts of lightning emerged covering a huge portion of skies, wrecking Darth Vader's Sith starfighter.

Overwhelmed by that Dark Lord's black lightning, Vader at his turn pushed Exar Kun from his own ship using the power of the Force.

Kun was in free fall, the air filling his nose holes, the wind waving his light battle suit, his black robe and his long tied black hair. Vader's starfighter was entirely ruined, about to make impact with Coruscant's ground.

Kun got on a flying car, jumping on other, jumping on another below. Kun did that until he touched the Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office's rooftop.

Exar Kun reshaped his feet's muscles, strengthening them, leaping twenty meters back. The starfighter broke in the emperor's room at the time when he served as supreme chancellor in the Galactic Republic. Kun witnessed the starfighter penetrating the office's rooftop.

Kun approached the hole made by Vader's starfighter activating his double lightsabre, "It's time chopin' some scraps.", Kun entered the building.

The emperor's stormtroopers and the office's imperial guards stepped inside as well, but the Dark Lord disintegrated them with a wave of his hand, they were no match against a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader woke up after the hit that rendered him fainted. He punched through a few concrete pieces that collapsed on his damaged starfighter.

Exar Kun decimated and decimated countless stromtroopers and imperial guards, he slew each one of them, he deflected their laser blasts with his double blue lightsabre spinning it like an air screw.

When Vader got up, all those who guarded the chancellor's office, were dead. Not any track of anyone of them still being alive, not any one. Corpses lay in office and outside of it, white stormtroopers, red imperial guards.

Vader took his main weapon from his black belt, igniting it, Kun heard that distinctive sound made by a lightsabre, in consequence he turned instinctively to his opponent.

Vader inhaled and exhaled,

"Prepare, ancient Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"I can't wait to show you my tricks!"

DUEL:

Vader jumped towards Kun performing a straight blow, Kun dodged it with his second blue twin blade hurling his adversary four meters ahead with a telekinetic wave. Vader lifted pieces of concrete collapsed on his wrecked starfighter throwing them on the ancient Dark Lord. The Dark Lord leaped ten meters in air running forward on those concrete pieces, attacking Darth Vader with numerous black sparks.

Vader put his red lightsaber before his sight in vertical position deflecting Exar Kun's dark lightning, hurling it back to him. Kun caught in his hands the very dark lightning and unleashed a storm of thunderbolts burning all the place, while Vader used the Force creating an invisible shield of telekinesis, protecting himself from the attack.

"You're not bad, not bad at all.", Kun held his double lightsabre in his both hands.

"It is a compliment coming from a Dark Lord of the old Sith. I have to admit.", Vader said after his Force shield faded away.

"However, you'll die, Darth.", Exar Kun turned his sabrestaff back into twins.

"Two?"

"I told you, I'll show you my tricks.", Kun spun his lightsabres like an airscrew.

Their duel resumed, Vader punched the office's floor with his robotic right arm, creating a powerful force wave directing it to Exar Kun. At his turn, Kun jumped in the air in instant zapping Vader with his black sparks again. Vader deflected his dark sparks sending them at him. Kun used his twins to absorb the electricity.

"You're startin' to piss me off!", Kun yelled laughing.

"That's my aim.", Vader pointed with his index finger to the old Sith.

"Just keep pissin' me off and I'm gonna mop the floor with you.", Kun crackeled his teeth.

Vader jumped towards the old Sith Lord again. Kun leaped towards the modern Sith Lord. Both lightsabres: red and blue, clashed. Their physical strength was impressive. Their collision of blades started creating pure white sparks dropping on the floor.

Vader used his free left hand hurling Exar Kun with the Force outside of the office. They fought and fought, their lightsabre strikes left scratches on all the walls of the building. Kun attacked with flourish moves, jumping, sliding, Vader defended with strong moves, going backward on the halls.

Their ferocious battle led them in the Senate Arena, the place where the senate was deciding what had to be done in certain circumstances.

Vader jumped on a flying pod using the Force before Kun could send him the final blow,

"Come back, where are you goin'!?", Kun shouted from the main entrance whilst Vader was breathing and breathing: inhaling and exhaling.

"So you won't come!?", Kun lifted up through telekinesis ten flying pods in a few seconds.

"I'll make you come!", Kun tossed them towards him.

Vader tightened his fists, feeding with the hatred for himself ready to unleash a potent telekinetic wave that was about throwing back all of Exar Kun's pods. Kun saw the opening and blasted Vader with red bursts using his Sith gauntlet in which he channeled his raw power in the Force. The red blast wrecked Vader's suit hurling him under the pods' lower levels.

"I told you to not piss me off.", Kun's Sith gauntlet's red dark side energies were dissipating in the air.

Exar Kun headed to the lower levels as well changing his blue twin blades back into his popular Sith sabrestaff. Vader was exhausted, his mask was disintegrated when the blast hit him, his red lightsabre was lost somewhere near the pods.

Kun looked to his face ready to apply the strike, when a calm voice came from the broken warrior, "If you. . ., you join me. . .", Vader coughed.

"We can destroy the emperor and take his place as the new rulers of the Galactic Empire."

"If you think I'll join a half-dead robot, then you're takin' me for fool.", Kun prepared to apply the final strike.

Vader interrupted the Dark Lord for one last time, "Then please, spare my son, Luke Skywalker. You can crush the rest of the Rebel Alliance, but leave my son alive. That's all I ask of you."

"If your kid won't stay in my way, then I'll let him live, but if he dares to challenge me, I'll kill him without hesitation."

Exar Kun directed his lightsabre's upper blade beheading Darth Vader without remorse, in cold blood. For Vader that moment was going slow, he remembered when he used to serve the Jedi Order, short memories with his wife, his old closest friend, the Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, then brief memories when he

betrayed the very order that made him who he was, with the children whom he killed at the Jedi Temple, his unforgettable fight on Mustarfar with his former master Obi Wan, how he was burning there in agony and suffering while Obi Wan just looked at him, and he was saying him, "I hate you!", and then everything ended. A black image was the last thing he saw.

EPILOGUE:

When Darth Vader fell in his battle against the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith, the Dark Lord bent to his will all the Galactic Empire's forces that resided on Coruscant through the use of an ancient Sith ritual, turning them into his own forces. Exar Kun then formed another "new" Brotherhood of Sith, but now with fully trained Force sensitive, extremely devoted to him.

Stuck between two major Sith forces, the Rebel Alliance was annihilated, famous figures, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Admiral Ackbar, Lando Calrissian, Mon Mothma, including Luke Skywalker's twin sister, Leia Skywalker, they all have died. The emperor was expecting to this outcome when he sent Darth Vader to face the ancient Sith Lord Exar Kun, managing to turn Luke Skywalker to the dark side at last after all his failed attempts.

The war between two factions of Sith, between two dark forces, continued for long years with none taking the victory over the other.

When the epic battle occurred, the emperor Darth Sidious himself and his dark apprentice Luke Skywalker against Exar Kun's Sith Brotherhood, have made millions, if not billions of victims. But thanks to his charisma, Exar Kun managed to gather all the emperor's and Luke's forces, defeating those two after a long time of fighting and strive.

The Dark Lord Exar Kun has set his seat of power and his own Galactic Empire back on Yavin four where were his dark side Sith temples. Coruscant was offered to one of his Brotherhood's members to rule it supreme.

Exar Kun was sure, he knew that this will be his permanent reign as a Dark Lord. Now all the galaxy was at his feet, praising their Sith god, offering him golden statues molded after his face, constructing him temples.

In a Sith temple on Yavin four, sitting on a majestical throne in deep darkness, Exar Kun affirmed,

"Now, the galaxy is mine!"

(Darth Vader march ending theme)


End file.
